kurenai una niña de 7 años?
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: iamginen que Kurenai se vuelve una pequeña de siete años que pasara? supongo que saben quien la cuidara fic dedicado n.n a una peticion
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai una niña de 7 años??

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

_Pensamientos y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoOoO mi separador

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Erasé una tarde en la pacifica aldea de la hoja Konoha la quinta hokage le daba indicaciones a una jounnin joven pelo negro y grandes ojos rojos

Tsunade: muy bien Kurenai tu mision es sencilla iras a la aldea de la arena a dejar este pergamino y volveras muy sencillo

Kurenai: perfecto salgo ahora mismo

Tsunade: bien

Kurenai se dirigio a donde sus alumnos a dejar el aviso

Hinata: ósea que no tendremos clases durante dos días

Kurenai: exacto y yo que ustedes descansaría bien ya que cuando regrese tendrán mucho trabajo

Kiba: me parece bien sensei

Kurenai: bueno me voy tengo que arreglar varias cosas para mi viaje nos vemos

Los tres alumnos: adiós

Kurenai se dirigió a su casa a preparar todo en su camino se encontró a alguien a quien no se esperaba ver creo que ya sabrán quien es

Kakashi: hola!!

Kurenai: ahh no me asustes así!!

Kakashi: lo siento jaja debiste ver tu cara

Kurenai: jumn

Kakashi: vemos no te enojes a ver una sonrisita

Kurenai se aguantaba la risa aunque no le salía

Kakashi: vamos tu te quieres reír anda tu sabes que quieres

Kureani decidió darse por vencida y esbozo una gran sonrisa la cual le quedaba muy bien

Kakashi: así esta mejor

Kurenai: hay Kakashi nunca cambiaras

Kakashi: si tu quieres no a todo esto vas a ir a algun lado?

Kurenai: a la aldea de la arena Tsunade-sama me ha enviado

Kakashi: ya veo procura tener cuidado

Kurenai: estaré bien

Kakashi: lo se pero no tiene nada de malo dejar que los que te quieren te protejan (frase sacada de avatar cuando Airon se lo dice a Toph muy buen capi por cierto)

Kurenai: es bueno saber que hay gente que me quiere

Kakashi: no tienes idea de cuanta gente te quiere- _yo por ejemplo y no tienes idea de cuanto_

Kurenai: bien ya me tengo que ir nos vemos

Kakashi: adios

Kakashi: vio como Kurenai partia sin dejarla de ver hasta que la perdio de vista

Kakashi: solo no tardes Yuhi

OoOOOooOoOoOoOooO

Kurenai iba de regreso a su aldea asi como dijo Tsunade-sama no tardo nada pero digamos que no iba sola

Itachi: a ver Kurenai Yuhi sola en el bosque muy mal

Kurenai: que quieres

Itachi: asi saludas??

Kurenai: si algún problema

Itachi: como crees ninguno pero ya me viste y no puedo dejar que sigas tu camino asi que preparate

Kurenai: cuando quieras

Itachi empezó a hace unas posiciones de manos desconocidas Kurenai trato de reconocerlas pero no lo logro lo siguiente fue una luz muy blanca Kurenai no pudo ver nada en un momento cuando la luz bajo Itachi ya no estaba

Kurenai: quiza solo lo hizo para asustarme no se pero bueno mejor me voy

Kurenai siguió su camino hasta llegar a la aldea como era tarde se dirigió a su casa y se acostó pero a la mañana siguiente no era la misma

Kurenai: hay Dios a levantarse tengo que ir a dar clase a los chicos

En el campo de entrenamiento

Hinata: miren una niña que raro nunca la había visto

Kiba: quizá esta perdida vamos a ver

Kurenai: hola Hinata Kiba Shino

Hinata: pequeña nos conoces??

Kurenai: como que pequeña soy yo tu sensei

Kiba: no juegues tu eres una mocosa de siete años por Dios

Kurenai: Kiba no me hables asi!!

Kiba: a ver si según tu eres Kurenai-sensei dinos algo que solo ella sabría

Kurenai: esta bien mmm Kiba te gusta la comida de perro Shino tu bicho favorito es la abeja y Hinata estas enamorada de Naru…. (Interrumpida por Hinata)

Hinata: si es la sensei!!

Kurenai: quien mas podria ser??

Shino: esque pues no se ve pues

Kurenai: Shino soy yo por Dios

Hinata: mejor llevemosla donde Tsunade

Kiba: buena idea

Con Tsunade

Hinata: emm Tsunade-sama tenemos un problema

Tsunade: adelante

Kiba: mire (Kurenai entra)

Tsunade: linda niña quien es??

Hinata: es Kurenai-sensei

Tsunade: que!! No es cierto

Kurenai: hay otra vez porque nadie cree que soy yo

Tsunade: es que pues a ver Shizune!!

Shizune: que pasa Tsuande-sama

Tsuande: trae un espejo

Shizune: si (ya lo trae) aquí esta

Tsuande: bien Kurenai mira

Kurenai: aaaaaaahhhhh no puede ser esa no soy yo!!

Tsunade: pues si

Kurenai: que me paso!!!!!!!

Tsunade: no tengo idea a ver Shizune reúne a todos los jounnins chicos necesito que salgan

Asi llegaron todos los jounnins

Kakashi: que paso Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: un problema

Gai: a ver muestralo

Tsunade: mien Kurenai por favor pasa

Kurenai: no quiero salir!!

Tsunade: entra!!

Kurenai: noooo no quiero no quiero!!!

Shizune: anda Kure por favor pasa

Kurenai: pero es que

Shizune: si lo haces te daremos un premio

Kurenai: Tsunade-sama jugara con migo?? _Ahora pienso como una niña pequeña!!!_

Shizune: si ella lo hará

Tsunade: que!!

Kurenai: esta bien

Kurenai sale

Kakashi: Ku-Kurenai??

Kurenai: si

Gai: no puede ser!!

Tsunade: lo se yo tampoco lo crei

Kakashi: que paso??

Tsuande: todavía no sabemos

Tsunade: recuerdas algo Kurenai……….Kurenai??

Shizune: (con las manos agarradas de Kurenai) papas y papas para mama las quemaditas para papa

Kurenai: otra vez jaja

Tsunade: emm Shizune

Shizune: oh si

Tsunade: bueno alguien tendrá que cuidarla ya que yo no puedo Kakashi tu lo harás

Kakashi: yo

Tsunade: si tu

Kakashi: pero yo-_hay para que te haces bien que quieres cuidarla-_ esta bien

Tsunade: listo todo ya esta Kurenai ve con Kakashi el te cuidara

Kurenai: esta bien oye Tsunade-sama cuando jugaras con migo??

Tsunade: pronto pequeña pronto

Kurenai: prometido??

Tsunade: prometido

Kurenai: bien!! Ahhh (bostezando) tengo sue…

Kurenai se quedo tremendamente dormida en el piso

Tsunade: bien que esperas Kakashi llevatela

Kakashi: pero se quedo dormida

Tsunade: pues cárgala

Kakashi: yo (sonrojado) esta bien

Kakashi la levanto del piso y la cargo en sus brazos (imaginen la típica imagen del príncipe llevándose a su princesa)

Kakashi: _se ve tan tierna linda e inocente_

Shizune: ohh que lindo!! Parece que serás un buen padre

Kakashi: pues gracias ( se va)

Shizune: crees que la cuide bien

Tsunade: si después de todo esta enamorado de ella por eso lo puse a cuidarla

Shizune: como sabes??

Tsunade: Shizune abre los ojos

OoOOOOOoOoOooOoOoOo

Esto es todo ojala les alla gustado me dicen si quieren continuación bye


	2. asustada

Kurenai una pequeña de 7 años

Los personajes de Naruto no me peretenecen

_Pensamientos y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Kurenai: Kakashi despierta despierta!! (ya saben saltando en la cama como toda niña chiquita)

Kakashi: emm que…pasa ahhh(bostezando)

Kurenai: tengo hambre

Kakashi: ya voy pequeña

Kurenai: siii a desayunar!!

Kakashi: que quieres comer??

Kurenai: …………….galletas con leche!!!

Kakashi: galletas??

Kurenai: si de oreo por favor

Ya se imaginaran la cara de Kakashi pues obviamente no tenia galletas la alimentación de jounnin no es la misma que la de una pequeña de 7 años

Kakashi: creo que no tengo

Kurenai: bueno entonces………..cereal!!!

Kakashi: mmm tampoco tengo

Kurenai: pues que comes??

Kakashi: chucherias no, eso es seguro ya tranquila iremos a la tienda

Kurenai: sii la tienda yo voy!!

En la tienda

Kurenai: quiero esto y esto y esto también

Kakashi: Kurenai ya llevas muchas galletas

Kurenai: es que me gustan

Kakashi: si pero solo lleva dos paquetes

Kurenai: esta bien………y cereal puedo llevar

Kakashi: si adelante

Kurenai: sii quiero de este y de este y de este y de este otro

Kakashi: Kurenai

Kakashi: ya se ya se solo de dos tipos

Kakashi: bien

Se toparon de esas chavas que te dan para probar cosas la chava traía un pedacito de chocolate

Kurenai: yo quiero!!!

Kakashi: esperate horita vamos

Kurenai: pero se van a acabar

Kakashi: no no se acaban

Kurenai: pero…..(haciendo la típica carita)

Kakashi: ya vamos andale

Kurenai: genial!! Señorita quiero uno por favor n.n

Srita: si toma

Kurenai: gracias!! Mira Kakashi mi chocolate!!

Kakashi: si bueno nada mas no te ensucies

Kurenai: esta bien

Pero el chocolate tenía azúcar y digamos que Kurenai se puso un tanto inquieta

Kurenai: mira que rapido corro!!!

Kakashi: Kurenai no corras te vas a tropezar

Kurenai: no me pasa nada ya que voy muy rápido……….ahhh

Dicho y hecho Kurenai se tropezó con un señor que llevaba cientos de cajas

Sr: hay Dios

Kurenai: lo siento!!

Sr: no pasa nada

Kakashi: te dije Kurenai lo siento no me queda de otra

Kurenai: que harás??

Kakashi: ya veras

Kakashi cargo a Kurenai y la sentó en el carrito ya saben que tiene para que los niños se sienten

Kurenai: nooo por favor!!

Kakashi: lo siento si no andarás como loca

Kurenai: jumn

Kakashi: no te enojes es por tu bien puedes quebrar algo

Kurenai: esta bien…………mira me compras yogur (ese el danonino)

Kakashi: si vamos (que niña tan consentida ¬¬)

Kurenai: sii Kakashi te quiero mucho!! (Dándole un abrazo)

Kakashi: yo tambien Kurenai-_no tienes ni idea_

Asi llegaron a la casa

Kurenai: a comer!!!

Kakashi: que comeras??

Kurenai: galletas!!

Kakashi: bueno come

Kurenai: después me llevas al parque??

Kakashi: si ya veremos

Kurenai: mmm rico galletas quieres??

Kakashi: yo esta bien dame una

Kurenai: toma

Kakashi: gracias (la come) sabe bien hace mucho que no comia una

Kurenai: son mis favoritas ya acabe

Kakashi: bueno que vas a hacer ahora

Kurenai: voy a dibujar

Kakashi: bueno toma (le da papel y lapiz) yo comere mientras

Kurenai: ok estare en tu cuarto

Kakashi: ok (Kurenai se va) oh Dios como cuidare de una pequeña

Alo lejos se oye a Kurenai cantar mientras pinta

Kurenai: " for all the times I dream, we are the way to be, look at us baby look at us now"

Kakashi: Linda canción tiene una tonada tranquilizante

Kurenai: lo se por eso me encanta

Kakashi: que dibujaste

Kurenai: no puedes ver es un secreto

Kakashi: esta bien

Kurenai: me llevas al parque??

Kakashi: dale vamos

En el parque

Naruto: miren es Kakashi-sensei pero quien es esa pequeña

Sakura: no lo se que yo supiera no tiene ninguna sobrina o hija

Sasuke: si tanto enigma tiene pregúntenle

Naruto: si eso serviría vamos Sakura-chan

Sakura: si no vienes Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: como sea

Naruto: Kakashi-senseiiiiiii

Kakashi: que pasa

Sakura: hola!!!

Kakashi: hola

Kurenai: hola

Sakura: que linda niña sensei no sabía que tenía una hija

Kakashi: (apenado) n-no es mi hija

Naruto: ah no

Kurenai: claro que no jaja

Sakura: entonces que es

Kurenai: jaja todavía no adivinan

Sakura: me temo que no

Kakashi: chicos ella es Kurenai-sensei

Naruto/Sakura: como????

Kurenai: jaja si soy yo

Sakura: pero como??

Kakashi: todavía no sabemos

Naruto: órale y usted la cuida

Kakashi: si

Sakura: que lindo!!! Kurenai quieres ir a jugar??

Kurenai: si vamos!! Puedo Kakashi??

Kakashi: si solo ten cuidado

Kurenai: aja vamos Sakura!!

En eso llegaron Hinata Ino Shino Kiba Shikamaru en fin todos los que faltan las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde Kurenai y Sakura

Kurenai: Hinata!!! (corre y la abraza)

Ino: Hinata es tu sobrina o algo

Hinata: no

Ten ten: entonces que es tuya

Hinata: es mi sensei

Ten ten/Ino: o.O pero como es posible

Hinata: no sabemos

Kurenai: ven Hinata vamos a jugar

Ino: Kurenai-sensei de veras es usted

Kurenai: si

Ten ten: ahh se ve tan tierna!! (la carga)

Kurenai: jaja bajame Ten ten

Ino: ahora yo préstamela (la carga tambien) orale esta bien ligerita

Sakura: a ver

Ino: esperate es mi turno de cuidar a la sensei tu ya la cuidaste

Ten ten: ne neee cual Ino me la quito antes de tiempo dámela me toca!!

Hinata: nada nada es mi sensei yo la cuido!!

Kurenai: jaja noo me hacen cosquillas (donde se peleaban por ella)

Sakura: a ver ya se mejor juguemos todas con ella

Kurenai: sii a las escondidas

Todas: si vamos

Ino: sii Sakura cuenta!!

Sakura: ¬¬ dale ya que………..1 2 3 4

Hinata: corran

Ten ten: ven Kurenai

Kurenai: si

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Neji : asi que Kurenai-sensei se hizo una niña de 7 años

Naruto: exacto

Shikamaru: que problemático

Kakashi: en realidad Kurenai no da muchos problemas es muy tranquila excepto cuando come chocolate

Kiba: jaja ya la imagino

Neji: y donde esta ahora

Lee: jugando con las chicas

Naruto: hay que asustarlas

Neji: como??

Naruto: no se

Kiba: ya se!!

Neji: que??

Kiba: hay que asustarlas mientras se esconden!!

Shikamaru: que problemático

Naruto: si no quieres no participes

Shikamaru: nel ya vamos

Neji: sale a ver esperen………BYAKUGAN………Ten ten esta escondida atrás de la resbaladilla con Kurenai-sensei………..Ino con Hinata debajo de los columpios

Naruto: sale yo voy con Shikamaru , Neji y Kiba con Ten ten y Kurenai-sensei y Sasuke: ve con Sakura

Sasuke: nunca dije que participaria

Naruto: te aguantas

Kakashi: si asustan a Kurenai les ira en feria-_ aunque ella vendria a pedirme ayuda mmmm mejor si que la asusten_

Naruto: tranquilo "papá" no le pasara nada

Kakashi: ¬¬

Neji: dale ya vamos (se van)

Con Ten ten y Kurenai…………..

Kurenai: todavía no nos encuentra

Kiba: (convertido en Akamaru) guaf guaf!! (ladrando por atrás de ellas)

Kurenai: ahhhh

Ten ten: tranquila Kurenai no pasa nada

Ten ten se volteo y lo que vio fue la cara de Neji super cerca de ella

Ten ten: ahhhh

Kurenai: (asustada por el grito de Ten ten) ahhhh

Con Ino y Hinata……………

Naruto: _bien empezemos-_ HINATA!!!

Hinata: ahhh (se voltea) que raro no hay nadie

Shikamaru: (controla la sombra de Ino)

Ino: ahhh que me pasa

Naruto: HINATA!!

Hinata: ahhh ya quien me habla

Ino: ahh que me pasa no me puedo controlar

Hinata: aquí esta embrujado corran

Ino: ahhh corriendo (Shikamaru ya habia soltado la sombra)

Con Sakura………………

Sakura: que raro las oí gritar y ahora no están

Sasuke: es que Naruto y los demas le jugaron una broma (saliendo de un arbol)

Sakura: ahhh Sasuke me asustas

Sasuke: lo siento no queria

Sakura: uff a ver como salen

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai: ahhhh Kakashi!!!

Kakashi: eh que pasa

Kurenai: es que estaba….jugando y luego Neji con su Byakugan y Ten ten ahh me asustaron!! (Aferrada a Kakashi)

Kakashi: calmate no pasa nada (la carga…..hay que cuero!!)

Kurenai: es que si me asuste!!! (medio llorando)

Kakashi: ya Kurenai ya calmate ya paso yo te protejo

Kurenai: gracias (abrazándolo como una hija a su padre)

Neji: que paso

Kakashi: la asustaron

Ten ten: hay Neji ya vez la pobre se va a traumar

Kiba: jeje lo siento sensei no queriamos llegar lejos

Hinata: ahhhh escucho voces!!!

Naruto: mas o menos asi HINATA!!!

Hinata: hay Naruto tenias que ser!!

Ino: y no me digan quien controlo mi sombra era…….

Shikamaru: si fui yo

Ino: eres un tonto!!!

Shikamaru: jaja

Naruto: como esta la sensei

Kakashi: a ver Kurenai………Kurenai……….Kurenai…se quedo dormida

Ino : hay cuero !!!

Hinata: a ver!!!

Ten ten: ahhh que linda se ve!!

Kakashi: bien ya nos vamos adios chicos tengo que ir a dejar a su cama a esta niña

Todos: adios!!

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi llego a su casa y dejo a Kurenai en su cama Kurenai hablo un poco

Kurenai:…..Kakashi gracias…..por…..protegerme…..te……quiero

Y asi se quedo profundamente dormida

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es todo que pasara después les dejo una pista alguien tendra un sueño bueno me despido adiós

Kurenai


	3. el sueño

Kurenai una niña de 7 años??

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

(aclaraciones)

_pensamientos y flash back_

ooOoOOOoOoOoOo mi separador

oOoooOooOOoOooOoooOo

Bien empecemos les daré un pequeño adelanto sobre el capitulo de hoy se trata de que uno de los dos tendrá un sueño un tanto pues raro es la palabra bueno empezamos

Kakashi: Kurenai Kurenai despierta

Kurenai: 5 minutos mas

Kakashi : anda Kurenai tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama

Kurenai: iremos a verla!!

Kakashi: si pero anda levántate

Kurenai: ya voy!!!

Kakashi: ok luego vas a desayunar y te cambias

Kurenai: si ire al baño

Kakashi: bueno yo ire a desayunar

Mientras Kurenai estaba en el baño Kakashi bajo a desayunar se sirvió y empezó a comer

Kakashi: será mejor apresurarnos tengo que ir a decirle a Tsunade-sama lo que me ocurrió en la noche

_Flash back_

"_El sueño de Kakashi"_

_¿?: Kakashi………….Kakashi despierta_

_Kakashi: eh que pasó quien me habla_

_¿?: Soy yo voltea_

_Kakashi: Kurenai??_

_Kurenai: la misma_

_Kakashi: pero como ya eres normal??_

_Kurenai: no sigo siendo una niña escuha la única forma de comunicarme es así por medio del sueño _

_Kakashi: no es problema solo quiero que vuelvas no sabes como??_

_Kurenai: no tengo idea mira quiero que le digas a Tsunade-sama lo que te diré creo que lo que causo que me hiciera una niña es un jutsu que Itachi uso sobre _

_Kakashi: que tipo de jutsu??_

_Kurenai: no tengo idea pero creo que lo podrás descifrar_

_Kakashi: lo haré no te preocupes mañana mismo se lo digo a Tsunade-sama pero no quiero que……….._

_Kurenai: no me quedare así por siempre _

_Kakashi: pero……..dices que la única forma de verte es por medio del sueño_

_Kurenai: si así es ahora mejor descansa yo me voy_

_Kakashi: no te vayas_

_Kakashi fue y abrazo a Kurenai _

_Kurenai: me tengo que ir pero antes tengo que agradecerte has cuidado de mi muy bien ya me voy adios_

_Kakashi: Kurenai………no te vallas por favor no te vallas_

_Fin del flash back_

Kurenai: ya esoty lista Kakashi……….Kakashi!!!

Kakashi: eh si bueno vamos

Kurenai: pero no he desayunado

Kakashi: ah si jeje que quieres comer??

Kurenai: cereal!!!

Kakashi: bueno siéntate yo te lo serviré

Kurenai: gracias!! (ya se lo sirve y ya se lo acaba) listo ya podemos ir a ver a Tsunade-sama

Kakashi: si vamos andale

Kurenai: si si vamos con Tsunade-sama!!!

Ya llegan

Shizune: Kurenai!!

Kurenai: Shizune (Shizune la carga)

Shizune : como has estado ??

Kurenai : muy bien Kakashi cuida bien de mi

Shizune: en serio que bueno

Kurenai: no esta Tsunade-sama??

Shizune: si vamos Tsunade-sama vino Kurenai-sensei

Tsunade: oh si hola Kurenai!! Como has estado te han cuidado bien

Kurenai: si me divierto mucho

Tsunade: que bueno a ver ven Shizune préstamela

Shizune: hay Tsuande es que no la quiero soltar

Tsunade: andale ya la tuviste tú

Shizune: esta bien tome

Tsunade: valla Kurenai has crecido

Kurenai: si seré tan alta como Kakashi-sensei!!!

Kakashi: jaja hay Kurenai eres tan simpática oh Tsunade-sama necesito hablar con usted (susurrando) respecto a lo de Kurenai

Tsunade: oh si Shizune tu cuida Kurenai necesito hablar con Kakashi

Shizune: si ven Kurenai

Kurenai: ya voy (salen)

Tsunade: bien que me querias decir

Kakashi: bien sonara raro pero Kurenai me dijo que había pasado

Tusnade: la pequeña??

Kakashi: no vera esto va a sonar mas raro aun pero ayer en mi sueño vi a Kurenai-sensei me dijo que le dijera lo que había pasado dice que mientras estaba en el bosque de regreso de su misión Itachi la sorprendió con unas posiciones que no supo reconocer y al día siguiente había cambiado

Tsunade: suena convincente mandare a que lo busquen si sabes algo mas me avisas

Kakashi: entendido y Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si??

Kakashi: vine también por que Kurenai tenia ganas de jugar con usted así que se la dejo un rato

Tsunade: esta bien (salen de la habitación)

Kurenai: ya vamos a jugar?

Tsunade: si

Kakashi: bien chicas las dejo mas tarde regreso Kurenai pórtate bien

Kurenai: si me portare muy bien ya lo veras

Kakashi: eso espero bueno adios (desaparece)

Tsunade: bien Kurenai tengo que ir a la aldea de la arena a atender un asunto con Gaara-sama y como no puedo dejarte sola vendrás con migo

Kurenai: en serio siii quiero ir a verlo!!

Shizune: bien pero recuerda pórtate muy bien

Kurenai: esta bien!!!

En el camino

Kurenai: ya mero llegamos??

Shizune: calmate ya casi

5 min. Después

Kurenai: cuanto falta??

Tsunade: no mucho

Otros 5 min. Después

Kurenai: falta poco??

Shizune: Kurenai falta mucho

Kurenai: que mucho??

Shizune: mucho

Kurenai: de aquí a donde??

Shizune: de aquí a la luna

Kurenai: iremos a la luna??

Shizune: no

Kurenai: pero tu dijiste que

Shizune: me refería a que faltaba mucho

Kurenai: a esta bueno

15 min. Después

Kurenai: ya llegamos??

Tsunade: Kurenai que tal si jugamos un juego

Kurenai: sii

Tsunade: bueno el primero que hable pierde

Shizune: (susurrando) buena idea Tsuande-sama

Kurenai: esta bien juguemos

Tsunade: bueno a la de tres nadie habla 1…2…3!!

Paso una media hora sin que nadie hablo pero Kurenai se desespero y decidió darse por vencida

Kurenai: ya me aburri

Tsunade: perdiste!!

Kurenai: estoy aburrida ya casi llegamos??

Shizune: ya llegamos

Kurenai: en serio!!

Tsunade: si ahora ven dame la mano te puedes perder

Kurenai: si Tsunade-sama

En la mansión del Kazekage

Tipo 1: Kazekage-sama ha llegado la Hokage-sama

Gaara: bien hazlas pasar

Tipo 1: si

Tsunade: buenos días Kazekage-sama

Shizune: buenos días

Gaara: buenos dias

Kurenai: hola!!

Gaara: hola Hokage-sama es su hija??

Tsunade: no vera es una de nuestras jounnins pero fue convertida en una niña de 7 años de esto vengo a hablarle

Gaara: entiendo como te llamas pequeña??

Kurenai: me llamo Kurenai Yuhi

Gaara: bien Hokage-sama podria contarme como paso

Tsunade: si

Shizue: ven Kurenai vallamos afuera

Kurenai: si Shizue-chan

Shizue y Kurenai salieron mientras Tsunade le contaba Gaara lo que había sucedido para ahorrarnos todo Tsunade le estaba diciendo lo mismo que Kakashi le había dicho mientras Shizue y Kurenai esperaban en el patio Kurenai jugaba a atrapar una mariposa y en eso salio Temari

Temari: buenos dias (refiriéndose a Shizune)

Shizune: buenos dias

Temari: ella es la hija de Tsunade-sama??

Shizune: Oh no es una de nuestras jounnins fue convertida en una niña de 7 años

Temari: ya veo que linda es

Shizune: si es muy linda

Kurenai: mira Shizune-chan atrape una mariposa!! (Corriendo hacia ella)

Shizune: si que bonita mariposa

Temari: pequeña como te llamas

Kurenai: mi nombre es Kurenai tu como te llamas

Temari: me llamo Temari

Kurenai: que bonito nombre

Temari: gracias

Kurenai: eres la hermana del Kazekage verdad

Temari: si asi es

Kurenai: que padre!!

Salen Tsunade y Gaara

Kurenai: Tsunade-sama tengo una nueva amiga se llama Temari

Tsunade: en serio que padre Kurenai

Kurenai: si y es la hermana del Kazekage

Temari: que linda es

Kurenai: Kazekage-sama??

Gaara : si

Kurenai : podria jugar con migo ??

Temari , Shizune , y Tsunade pusieron cara de susto al oír la pregunta de Kurenai pero se sorprendieron mas al oír la respuesta del Kazekage

Gaara: esta bien un ratito

Kurenai: sii

Gaara empezo a jugar con ella controlando la arena (todavía podía) mientras Kurenai trataba de que la arena no la alcanzara lo cual Gaara siempre lograba

Gaara: te atrape

Kurenai: jajaja que divertido!!

Tsunade: Kurenai ya vamonos Kakashi debe estar esperándote

Kurenai: si adiós Kazekage-sama adiós Temari-chan

Temari: adiós Kurenai

Ya llegaron a Konoha

Tsunade: bien Kurenai te has portado bien

Kurenai: gracias

Tsunade: mañana te dare un premio asi que ven

Kurenai: si premio!!

Shizune: Kurenai ya llego Kakashi (Kakashi entra)

Kurenai: Kakashi!!! (corre y lo abraza)

Kakashi: espera Kurenai me voy a caer

Kurenai: jaja me porte muy bien y Tsunade-sama dice que me dará un regalo mañana

Tsunade: si así que mañana vengan temprano

Kakashi: me parece bien bueno Kurenai ya vamonos

Kurenai: si adiós Tsunade-sama adiós Shizune-chan

Tsunade/Shizune: adiós Kurenai

Y ya se fueron a su casa a dormir por que era tarde

OOOooOOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Esto es todo en el capitulo de mañana Kurenai aprenderá una nuevas palabritas bueno esto es todo lo que les puedo decir así que adiós

Kurenai


	4. aprendiendo

Kurenai una niña de siete años

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

_Pensamientos y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoOoO mi separador

OOOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO

Vamos por mi sorpresa rápido mi regalo!!!!- decía la pequeña niña inquieta-

Esperate Kurenai ni siquiera has comido ¿no quieres comer algo?

Esta bien me das mi yogur

Si vamos a abrirlo

Kakashi se dirigió a la cocina a abrir el yogur pero estaba batallando ya que la tapita esa venia bien cerrada por lo que perdió la paciencia y dijo algo que pues digamos no era apto para una niña de siete años

Ahh maldita cosa vete a la chingada- dijo desesperado Kakashi-

"_Vete a la chingada" debe ser una frase que los adultos dicen para sentirse mas como se dice………………mas elegantes-_ pensó Kurenai

Bien Kurenai toma al fin lo pude abrir

Gracias Kakashi yumi que rico sabe!

Anda vamos por tu sorpresa quieres

Si vamos

Ya en casa de Tsunade-sama Kurenai entro demasiado feliz cantando

"Mi sorpresa, mi sorpresa Tsunade-sama me dará una sorpresa por ser buena niña"- dijo moviéndose de lado a lado Kurenai

Hola Kurenai veo que bienes por tu sorpresa- respondio Tsunade-sama

Si como vez me he portado muy bien

Tienes razón Shizune puedes traer la sorpresa

Si ya voy Tsunade-sama- respondió la estudiante de esta

Tsunade-sama quería saber si Kurenai podía pasar un rayo aquí ya que tengo que recoger la casa-dijo Kakashi

Por supuesto que puede no tengo nada que hacer hoy

Gracias bueno me voy adiós (desaparece)

Shizune ya vienes le tengo que dar su regalo a esta pequeña- pregunto un tanto impaciente Tsunade

Ya voy Tsunade-sama mire ya llegue bien Kurenai toma

El regalo de Kurenai era…………………una barra de chocolate de 100 gramos obviamente Kurenai estaba mega feliz ( como Kakashi cuida de ella el va a aguantar las cosas que cometa gracias al azúcar)

Gracias-respondió la más pequeña con una gran sonrisa

De nada ahora ¿Quieres pintar?

Si por favor!

Tsunade fue a buscar lápiz y papel mientras Shizune estaba con Kurenai, Kurenai trataba de abrir su chocolate no puedo asi que se desespero y decidio usar su nueva palabra para oírse "elegante"

Osh maldito chocolate ¡¡VETE A LA CHINGADA!!- respondió furiosa Kurenai

¡¡Yuhi Kurenai que son esas palabras!!- respondió Shizune

pero esa palabra…….

Kurenai esa palabra es mala no la repitas- le dijo Shizune- ¿quedo claro?

Si Shizune-chan

Perfecto ahora ven vayamos con Tsunade-sama

Ok

OoOoooOoOooooOoOOoO

Con Kakashi

Bueno será mejor que acomode la casa para cuando Kurenai llegue- pensó Kakashi-sensei-

Tocan la puerta

Ya voy, ya voy (la abre) hola Anko que haces aquí

Nada solo vine a ver como estaba todo y pues ¿donde esta la pequeña?

Con Tsunade-sama la deje un poco a cargo para limpiar aquí

Oh ya veo pues tienes tiempo libre ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

La verdad estoy muy ocupado será después ¿ok?

Esta bien _-mendiga Kurenai ahora que se volvió una niña es todo sobre ella Kurenai esto Kurenai el otro me enferma_

¿Anko te parece?

Eh que si será después bueno yo me voy adiós- _pero ya me las pagaras mocosa_

OoOoOOoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Con Tsunade

Tsunade-sama no has jugado con migo aun- dijo Kurenai

Si lo se he estado ocupado y pues ya no lo estoy ¿a que quieres jugar?

Ahh…………¡la cuerda!

¿La cuerda?

Si por favor Tsunade-sama

Kurenai puso la típica carita de niña inocente con los ojos bien abiertos y el labio de abajo hay no se como se dice jeje la cosa es que se veía tierna

Si vamos andale

Siii Shizune-chan tu también puedes jugar

En serio gracias Kurenai- respondió Shizune

Afuera jugando

" y 1 y 2 y 3 y 4 y 5 y 6 y 7 y 8 y 9 y 10"- cantaba Kurenai- muy bien Tsunade-sama me toca!

Si vamos es tu turno

¿Lista Kurenai?

¡Si! Ya quiero saltar!

Bueno a la 1 a las 2 y a las 3!- contó Shizune

Como Kurenai era pequeña todavía no sabía saltar la cuerda así que se tropezó y se cayo

¡¡¡Kurenai!!!-grito Shizune- estas bien te lastimaste

No ya estoy bien

¿Segura? puedes caminar no necesitas que te carguemos o algo- dijo Tsunade-

Estoy bien no me paso nada

Kurenai di la verdad si te duele no necesitas hacerte la fuerte- insistió Shizune

Ya olvídalo pequeña mejor vamos adentro

Si- dijo Kurenai poniéndose en pie

No Kurenai tu no caminas yo te llevo-dijo Tsunade ya preparándose para cargarla

Pero estoy bien

No te puede pasar algo mas vamos- dijo ya teniéndola en brazos

Tsunade llevo a Kurenai adentro después del su "trágico accidente" como lo llamaban (hay no es justo yo también quiero cargarla!!!) después de eso Tsunade sento a Kurenai en el sillón y prácticamente la trato como si se hubiera roto la pierna

Estas bien no necesitas agua o algo-dijo Shizune

No estoy bien no me duele fue solo una caída pequeña

No importa uno nunca sabe

Después que la sentaron le lavaron la herida mil veces y otras mil mas Kurenai se desespero de que la trataran como una niña pequeña (aunque lo es)

Oigan ¿que horas son?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos rojos

Las 6:00 PM Kurenai- le respondió Tsunade

Cuanto falta para que llegue Kakashi?

No se no ha de tardar

Esta bien

Pasada una hora a Kakashi se le ocurrió ir por Kurenai así que cuando llego se encontró con la pequeña dormida en el sillón

Ya llegue Kurenai- dijo Kakashi casi gritando a todo pulmón

Shhh esta dormida- dijo Tsuande- parece una angelito se quedo dormida mientras te esperaba

Ya veo bueno supongo que me la llevare

Kurenai despertó antes de que se fueran todavía estaban en casa de Tsunade

Kakashi!!!!- grito la pequeña Kurenai- aprendí una nueva canción la quieres oír

Si me encantaría

OK- dijo Kurenai lista para cantar- "Tu eres todo para mi todo lo que tengo yo. Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo. Tu si que puedes entender. Yo jamás te dejare. Aunque traten de alejarte de mi" ¿Te gusto?

Si es muy bella- dijo un poco conmovido- ve y despídete de Tsunade-sama

Si ya voy

Kurenai se dirigio hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Tsunade quien intentaba abrir una botella de agua la tapa estaba bien cerrada así perdió la paciencia y dijo algo sin saber que Kurenai estaba presente

Ah mugre tapa jodida de la chingada- dijo Tsunade

…………..

Ku-Kurenai no sabia que estabas hay

Shizune-chan!!! Tsunade-sama esta diciendo groserías- dijo Kurenai a todo pulmón

Tsunade-sama!!!!-grito Shizune

¿Si Shizune?- dijo apenada Tsunade

Como esta eso de que dijo groserías

Si es cierto dijo las mismas que Kakashi dijo en el desayuno- dijo Kurenai

Oh pero que horas son Kurenai ya vamonos-dijo Kakashi huyendo

Pero un ratito más

No Kurenai ya es tarde a-adiós Shizune adiós Tsunade-sama- se despidió rápido para salvarse del regaño seguro de Shizune

¿Kakashi tengo sueño cuanto falta para llegar?- dijo Kurenai demasiado somnolienta

Falta poco Kurenai aguanta

Pero en serio me quiero dormir

Ah ya se ven deja te cargo

Kurenai alargo los brazos para que Kakashi la cargara cuando la tuvo en brazos recordo la canción que Kurenai había cantado al recordarla esbozo una sonrisa

_Si Kurenai tu también eres todo para mi nunca dejare que nos separen-_ pensó Kakashi

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOO

Es todo amigos amantes del KakaKure espero les haya gustado y si no pues ni modo nos leeremos después cuando suba el siguiente capitulo ósea ahora mismo sale se cuidan

Kurenai


	5. malas intenciones

Kurenai una pequeña de 7 años

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

_Pensamientos y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOooOOOoOoO mi separador

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenos días Kakashi!- dijo Kurenai sentada en la mesa

Buenos días Kurenai que estas haciendo?- pregunto el ninja copiador recién levantado

Termino mi dibujo

¿Oh me permites verlo?

No

¿Por qué no?

Es una sorpresa pronto lo veras

Tocan impacientemente, desesperadamente, frenéticamente malhumoradamente la puerta

Espera Kurenai voy a ver quien es

Si Kakashi

Kakashi fue a ver quien tocaba pues se había cansado de que quien fuera que sea tocara de ese modo la puerta

Quien es? Ah hola Anko que haces aquí?- pregunto Kakashi

Pues vengo a ver si puedes salir a tomar o comer algo

Anko sabes que tengo que cuidar de Kurenai y sabes que estoy ocupado

Lo se pero puedes tomar un descanso digo no vas a estar todo el día pegado a ella- insistió Anko

Ya se pero es lo que quiero hacer, veras suena raro pero me encariñe con ella

Ya veo oye tengo una gran idea ¿puedo cuidar de la pequeña? Ya sabes quiero pasar tiempo con ella ¿puedo?

Yo creo que si

En serio me la puedo llevar horita si no te molesta

No claro que no deja le digo

Claro aquí espero- dijo Anko un tanto conforme-_ Aquí será el momento de la verdad Kurenai ya es el momento de que pagues-_ pensó Anko

Con Kakashi y Kurenai

Kurenai- le habló Kakashi

¿Si Kakashi ?- respondio Kure

Mira iras un rato con Anko ¿si?

Pero quiero quedarme contigo

Kurenai, Anko quiere pasar un tiempo contigo

Si pero yo no quiero te voy a extrañar

Vamos te gusta quedarte con Tsunade-sama y Shizune te aseguro que con ella será igual de divertido

No no quiero

Anda Kurenai no te pasara nada malo ya veras

Esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides

Bueno ven Anko te esta esperando

Si ya voy

Ya llegan con Anko

Hola Kurenai como estas?- pregunto Anko con una gran sonrisa hipócrita en su cara

Estoy bien gracias

Bueno ya nos vamos adiós Kakashi- dijo Anko apresuradamente

Adiós dame un abrazo Kurenai- le pidio Kakashi

Si ya voy

Kurenai le dio un gran abrazo a Kakashi mientras Anko miraba la escena con cara de asco

Si bueno Kurenai ya vamonos- dijo Anko interrumpiendo el hermoso abrazo

Ya voy Anko adiós Kakashi

Adiós Kurenai diviértete

_No te preocupes que al final quien se divertirá seré yo-_pensó Anko

Se van Anko y Kurenai

Y bien Kurenai ya comiste?-pregunto Anko

No aun no

¿Bueno que te parece si vamos primero a la casa a comer y después salimos?

Si tú quieres- respondió un tanto insegura Kurenai

Bueno ven- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la pequeña para dirigirla- ya llegamos anda entra ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

¡Sopa de fideos!

Muy bien ve a jugar o algo mientras yo la preparo

Kurenai se fue corriendo a la habitación continúa para ver con que podría jugar mientras Anko preparaba todo para cocinar ella buscaba entre un cajón un frasquito que al parecer no lo encontraba

Rayos no lo pude perder apenas ayer lo compre lo necesito si no mi venganza no estara completa- se quejaba Anko

Kurenai se percato que Anko buscaba algo desesperadamente así que como la inocente niña que es fue para ver si podía ayudar en algo

¿Se te perdió algo?-pregunto Kurenai en la puerta

No no estoy bien tu ve a jugar yo me encargo de esto- respondió aun buscando el mentado frasquito- ¡lo encontré!

Ya lo encontraste

Si Kurenai ya

Y que era eso que se te perdió

Una cosa que le da sabor-mintió Anko

Ah ok bueno me voy me dices cuando este lista

Si Kurenai ve a jugar

Anko vertía un poco de sopa al plato de Kurenai cuando termino de hacerlo volteo a ambos lados para ver que nadie pasara y añadió al plato de Kurenai la sustancia que el frasquito contenía cuando dejo de echarlo se fue con todo y plato a la mesa

Kurenai ya esta tu comida!!!- grito Anko

Ya voy- se oyó gritar a Kurenai a lo lejos- listo a comer

Disfrútalo- le dijo Anko con otra de sus sonrisas falsas- _puede que sea lo ultimo que comas_

Anko esto sabe un poco raro

Ah si es normal por el "saborizante" no te preocupes al final ni te acordaras de ese sabor

Bueno si tú lo dices

Kurenai acabo de comer y fue a jugar (otra vez) pero después de un ratito se empezó a sentir mal

Anko me siento mal me duele la cabeza- dijo Kurenai con la cara un poco colorada

A ver ven- le respondió tomándola de la mano- _ya me estaba preguntando cuando te haría efecto-_pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara (en su nefasta y horrible cara!!!)

Creo que tengo fiebre me duele mucho la cabeza

Eso no lo sabremos hasta ver mira te pondré el termómetro no te lo vallas a quitar esta bien

Si- dijo casi en un suspiro Kurenai

Vamos no, estas bien supongo que es un dolor de cabeza pasajero ya veras que se te quitara en unos minutos-mintió Anko pues la temperatura de Kurenai estaba sobre los 40 centígrados

Kurenai se fue a jugar como pudo ya que estaba muy mareada por la fiebre después de unos minutos Anko empezó a llamarla si recibir respuesta alguna de la pequeña así que fue a ver que pasaba (aunque ya sabia muy bien lo que pasaba)

¿Kurenai? ¿Kurenai?- la llamaba Anko una y otra vez mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba ella

Lo siguiente que vio Anko fue a Kurenai tirada en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno rodeada de varios dibujos que había hecho Anko la tomo en brazos y se dirigió con ella al hospital de la aldea donde se encontraba Tsunade y Shizune

¡Kurenai! Que le pasó Anko- pregunto desesperada Shizune

No lo se solo fui a ver como estaba y la encontré tirada en el piso-mintió Anko poniendo la mas falsa cara de preocupación que hay en el mundo

No pierdan tiempo necesitamos una camilla para llevar a la pequeña ¡rápido!- grito Tsunade

Tomen aquí esta la pequeña- dijo Anko poniéndola en la camilla y fingiendo lagrimas

Llamen a Kakashi y los alumnos de Kurenai rápido esto es una emergencia- ordeno desesperadamente Tsunade

Los chicos y Kakashi llegaron alarmados pues la persona quien les dijo que Kurenai se encontraba en hospital realmente se veía preocupada

¿Qué le paso a la sensei?- pregunto Hinata

Es lo que estamos investigando ahorita vuelvo iré a ver que pasa- dijo Tsunade

Solo espero que este bien-dijo Kiba

Que te dijeron Tsunade-pregunto Kakashi

La niña esta muy mal- respondió sin contener las lagrimas- tiene una fiebre muy alta no responde al hablarle

Y que fue lo que le causo eso- pregunto Hinata mientras rompía a llorar

No sabemos le están haciendo unos estudios hasta ahora no sabemos absolutamente nada al respecto

Hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunto Kiba

Por el momento solo queda esperar seamos pacientes hasta que nos digan los resultados de los estudios- les dijo Tsunade- Hinata ve a casa de Anko a ella no la encontramos quizás este ahí

Si-dijo Hinata

Hinata se dirigió a casa de Anko en el camino se encontró con Naruto quien al verla llorar de esa manera le pregunto que le pasaba Hinata le respondió como pudo ya que las lagrimas le provocaban el no poder hablar bien Naruto al oír lo que había pasado decidió que dejar a Hinata sola no era una buena idea así que mejor la acompaño al llegar a casa de Anko se sorprendieron de que la puerta estaba abierta así que entraron a ver si se encontraba ahí

Creo que no esta-dijo Naruto

Hay que buscar bien quizás ella sepa lo que le paso a la sensei- dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía la cocina

Hinata iba caminando y vio un frasquito tirado en el suelo lo levanto y leyó la etiqueta al terminar de leer se quedo fría

Na-Naruto-kun ven rápido-le dijo Hinata

¿Qué paso que encontraste?- dijo Naruto quitándole el frasco de las manos- Oh no puede ser ven vamos con Tsunade esto lo tiene que saber

Llegan al hospital

¡Tsunade-sama mire lo que hallamos Naruto y yo!- dijo Hinata mientras corría a toda velocidad

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO

Hasta aquí les dejo!! (tomatazos a la escrito


	6. la luz sale a la verdad

Kurenai una niña de 7 años

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

_Pensamientos y flash back_

(aclaraciones)

OoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola ya volví después de tiempo de no pues de no volver les diré tenia tres razones una la computadora se descompuso dos no tenia tiempo y tres me daba flojera pero ya estoy aquí bueno mejor me callo y comenzamos.**

oOoOoOoOoOOo

Oh no puede ser- dijo Tsunade con el frasquito en la mano

Que sucede que paso?- preguntaba Kakashi al ver la cara de Tsunade

Al parecer-comenzó Tsunade- encontraron este frasquito en casa de Anko y este frasquito contenía nada mas y nada menos que una sustancia toxica para los humanos

Eso quiere decir que Anko le daba veneno-pregunto Shizune

Exacto eso explica por que la niña enfermo tan grave y tan de repente

Se necesita mucha ira para hacerle eso a una pequeña-dijo Naruto

Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y se dirijo hacia la puerta de salida (ni modo que de entrada) sin hacer ni un ruido

¿A donde vas?-pregunto Tsunade

Afuera necesito aclarar algunas cosas regresare pronto-respondió

Kakashi se fue al bosque necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente necesitaba encontrar a Anko y pedirle una muy buena explicación

Valla valla miren quien esta aquí-dijo Anko mientras salía de su escondite atrás de un árbol

Que quieres no ves que has hecho demasiado ahora dime porque le hiciste eso-dijo Kakashi realmente furioso

Hay Kakashi que tan ciego se necesita ser para darte cuenta

¿Darme cuenta de que?

Necesitas que te lo explique bueno ya que estas aquí lo haré nunca te diste cuenta jamás de lo que yo sentía por ti ¿porque? Porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en esa idiota de Kurenai mientras yo solo me sentaba a observar

Mira si aquí hay una idiota eres tú

No Kakashi esto lo hice para que te dieras cuenta que de lo que soy capaz para conseguir lo que quiero dime que debía hacer yo ¿esperar a que Kurenai muriera? ¿Esperar a que te des cuenta de una vez lo que me pasaba? Y para el colmo la estupida se convierte en una niña y ¿quien la debe cuida? Tú no te imaginas cuanto me dolía verte así siempre con ella

Pendiente de ella me partía el corazón pero de que me preocupo ahora ¿no? Kurenai esta grave en el hospital y tu sufrirás igual que yo sufrí

Tu eres solo una enferma que no piensa en nadie mas que en ti jamás me gustarías nunca ¿no pensaste verdad? Piensa a cuantos dañarías al hacer eso que hiciste solo para que te des cuenta de cuantas personas dañaste te ayudare un poco están: los tres alumnos de Kurenai, Tsuande, Shizune y mas que a nadie a mi ¿Pero cuanto te importa? Nada y ahora una niña inocente esta sufriendo por tu caprichito

Mira esa mujer tiene lo que se merece yo también sufrí y mucho solo por ti claro como podría sufrir ella si tenia a dos hombres detrás siempre siguiéndola

Lo que noto en ti es que eres una tonta una caprichuda que no le importa nadie mas que tu misma y mas que nada eres una celosa siempre tuviste celos de Kurenai y por tu culpa ella esta demasiado grave no se si se salvara pero una cosa es segura pagaras por ello

No me importa lo que me hagan de todos modos ya hice lo que debía hacer deshacerme de esa inútil era mi objetivo y se vio demasiado fácil me la entregaste en bandeja de plata casi y bueno no me arrepiento de lo que le pase

Me das lastima Anko me das asco y lastima pero no se quedara así ya lo veras

Exacto no me pueden hacer nada si estoy aquí así que lo mejor será que me valla pero no así como estoy

Anko saco un kunai de su bolsillo tomo su banda y le hizo el famoso rayón para los que prácticamente están desterrados de la aldea

Ya no pertenezco mas aquí me largo y nunca me encontraras suerte con Kurenai aunque si yo fuera tu me olvidaba de ella no se puede amar a alguien que ya murió ¿cierto?

Anko hizo un jutsu el viento soplo fuerte muchas hojas y tierra se levanto Kakashi se cubrió los ojos y cuando los abrió no había señal de vida frente a el esto significa que no había rastro de Anko nada ni una huella absolutamente nada

Anko no importa a donde hallas ido te encontrare y no te gustara-dijo con rabia Kakashi

OoOoOoOooooOOoOoO

Hinata, Kiba Shino y Naruto esperaban afuera de la habitación de Kurenai estaban viendo si podían pasar a visitarla

Solo es-espero que la sensei es-este bien-dijo Hinata aun llorando

Ya Hinata cálmate ella estará bien es fuerte lograra salvarse-la consolaba Naruto

Bien chicos pueden pasar a verla no les aseguro que responderá al hablarle, probablemente esta aun inconsciente-dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación

Si solo queremos verla-dijo Kiba un tanto triste

Si adelante

Los cuatro chicos pasaron a verla y ahí estaba Kurenai inconsciente en la camilla Hinata se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano

Sensei por favor recuperase pronto, la extrañamos sabemos que usted puede, usted nos enseño a ser fuertes pase lo que pase, y no sabe cuanto la necesitamos-empezó Hinata

Naruto abrazo a Hinata el se sentía mal pasaba por un momento muy malo Tsuande y Shizune lloraban lentamente

OoOoOoOoOoooOooOO

Bien amigos hasta aquí le dejo no porque lo quiera torturar si no porque se me acaban las ideas necesito aclarar mi mente perdón por el capitulitito ok me despido adiós se cuidan


End file.
